A Most Mysterious Tale of Amnesia
by Pixel-chan
Summary: Kari, lost in a strange town and suffering from amnesia, begins a new life with her new feline friend. But the frightening 'Hal' forces her to confront what he says lies in her past. Is he spinning her lies or will Kari have to face his terrible facts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
Kari awoke with a jump. She was soaked through and the cold November air bit at her unpleasantly. High above, stars like shards of ice glittered and the moon shone a pale glow over the town.

She was sprawled on a beach; the sand sparkled gently under the moonlight, and the ocean receded quietly from the shore as the tide went out. Kari got unsteadily to her feet and staggered along the beach; everything was a blurry jumble in her head, but she was sure it would fix itself up sooner or later.

Finally, she sat down in the sand again, and held her pounding head in her hands. Her legs were too cold and weak to hold her up any longer - she supposed she would just have to wait until the morning when a resident would come to her aid. But it really was too cold to sit out all night...

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled excitedly. Kari turned towards the voice, hoping that the face would be one she recognised - it wasn't. It was a cat, deep green in colour.

He wore a khaki shirt and a trendy but 'pawmade' looking knitted cap. He was wearing thick walking boots too, unusual in an animal, and carrying a bucket and a bug catching net. A smaller satchel was slung around his waist. When he saw Kari, he smiled faded into a puzzled frown.

"Oh, hello," he managed politely. "I thought you were someone I know but you're not. Sorry."  
"Oh, it's okay. Please don't worry," Kari assured him hastily. A long pause stretched awkwardly between them and the cat began to glance around restlessly.  
"So who are you?" He asked at last.  
"I don't know," Kari replied. "My name is Kari though."  
"You 'don't know'? What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused. Then suddenly he broke into a grin. "You mean you're on a soul-searching trip?"  
"No, I mean I don't remember who I am," Kari said. She began to search through her deep, soggy pockets. She fished out a card, eventually; something had compelled her to do so.  
"'I suffer from frequent bouts of amnesia. Please be patient and take care of me until I recover my memories'," the two read aloud.

"Oh, I see. I have amnesia," Kari said loudly. But she still didn't know what she would do next.  
"That's what it says," the cat agreed, examining the card closely. "What are you gonna do now?"  
"I'm not sure... stay at a hotel, I guess?"  
"Do you have any Bells?"  
Kari searched her pockets.  
"Umm. I have about 200..."  
"Well, there aren't any hotels around here anyway," the cat shrugged, sensing her disappointment. "But you need to warm up and change. Why don't you come back to my place? I can fix you up with some food and a bath and things."  
"Would you really help me...?" Kari asked gratefully.  
"Sure. Follow me," the cat replied, winking.

The cat lead Kari across town, almost right to the top. She was exhausted and didn't really look at her surroundings as she walked.

"What time is it?"  
"2.38 am. Hey, watch where you're going! That's the lake!"  
"That's late!" Kari exclaimed, not hearing the last parts.  
"I know. You were lucky I was up," the cat nodded. "I was searching for a bug that always evades me..."  
"What bug?"  
"It's called the Moonchow Cicada. They say it glows in the dark and sings beautiful lullabies," the cat explained dreamily. "I'm a Bug Enthusiast. And Fish and Fossils, too. And I like gardening. I guess I'm just an outsdoorsy type!"  
"I guess so," Kari said, laughing. "What's your name, cat?"  
"It's Cat," he replied, grimacing. "My parents ran out of creativity for MY name."  
"Maybe they did, or maybe it's meant to be ironic," Kari suggested. She was dead on her feet...

Then they reached a clump of trees. A tall wooden gate had been put up in a gap in the trees; Cat swung it open breezily and ushered Kari in. Inside, all kinds of flowers had been grown; not just common types, but rare hybrids too! A little wildlife pond was set just next to the gate, and some fruit trees clustered round the house.

It was a regular house, but empty flowerpots and sacks of compost and a shovel were piled up against the sides. Ivy had been allowed to grow wild all over it and missing tiles were replaced with thatch and mud.

Inside, it was a little dark; Cat lit a candle on the table in the centre and some others on the shelves as Kari stumbled sleepily into a side room. A tiny, crisp, unused bed sat in the corner. A sink stood right next to it, and an empty cupboard held it up. A set of shelves had been put up over the head of the bed and were occupied with a few old magazines and faded books. It was a storage room.

Fish tanks and bug cages were piled everywhere, along with sacks and tins of feed. A big bag of replacement netting was propped in the corner and a tool kit, a huge one, stood at the foot of the bed. On top were two stacks of tin plates. A spare fishing pack was scattered throughout the room; ancient posters and postcards and photographs were sellotaped to the walls.

A heap of folders turned out to be photo albums, but Kari was too tired and not nosy enough to take a look. The top one had newspaper clippings hanging out the sides.

An empty glass, a bar of cheap soap and a soft-headed brush were all that stood on the sink. Inside the cupboard was a shoebox labelled '2 Small', and inside that a number of outfits. Kari took one out unthinkingly and put it on. Then she changed again after Cat gave her a towel and a candle, said goodnight and left - she dried off and changed and got into bed.

She fell asleep right away, only pausing to prop up her 'Amnesia' card on the sink and to draw the musty, ragged curtains over the grimy window. The candle blew out in a draft a half hour or so later, and she slept soundly that night; it was just as well. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kari woke late, the sun streaming through the ragged holes in the curtains. She could hear someone clattering about in the main room next door; for a few minutes she couldn't remember where she was, and then it came back to her. Her soggy dress was flapping on a washing line outside, that was tied from the house's guttering to a tree a few metres off.

She changed into another outfit instead that she selected from the '2 small' shoebox; they were tight on her too but she didn't really have any other options. She stumbled into the main room, tucking her 'Amnesia' card into her shirt pocket.

"Goo' morning..." she yawned.  
"Morning!" Cat replied cheerfully. "Didja sleep well?"  
"Yeh 'fanks," Kari replied, still struggling with her deep-throated yawn.  
"It's been sooooo long since I said that to anyone," Cat said bemusedly. "Well, what do you want to do today?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm guessin' you haven't recovered any of your memories yet?" Cat asked encouragingly.  
"Uh... no, I haven't. I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry! But until you remember you'll be stayin' here, and while you're still recovering from getting washed ashore you won't hafta do anything - but later you gotta contribute _something_," he explained. "Like getting a job and paying rent, or cleaning and stuff."  
"Y- you're going to let me _stay_ here?" Kari stuttered disbelievingly. "But I'm just a nuisance!"  
"Don't be stupid," Cat said brightly. "I like having guests! In fact, I have 'em quite a lot!"  
"Um, but-"  
"Well, I'm going out. The animals in this town are all lazy and won't help take care of it, other than not actively messing it up," Cat said, tugging on his boots. "So I hafta weed the place and water the flowers and trawl the rivers for junk... all by myself!"  
"That sounds terrible," Kari said cautiously.  
"It's okay but it takes a while. I gotta get started now," Cat shrugged. "The only rule of staying here is - try not to mess it up anymore than it already is, and don't trample any flowers. Oh, that's two rules."  
"Are you a... a flora and fauna expert or something?" Kari asked wildly. She felt suddenly energetic; she didn't want to sit around in the house all day. She wanted to delay Cat and tell him she was going out.  
"Ha ha! 'Expert' you say? Sounds good," Cat laughed raucously. "It's just my hobby. But I am part of the 'Go for Green Group' who set up towns to be natural and beautiful and to help the unintelligent wildlife to flourish."  
"Wow," Kari said after a moment.  
"Well, I'll see ya later. When you're better I'll take you with me on my rounds sometime."  
"But I'm going out too!" Kari insisted, prepared for a battle.  
"Are you?" Cat asked mildly. "Don't get lost, then. See ya!"

The truth was, Kari didn't know what she wanted to do. She wandered around town for a few hours as it warmed up, and realised it was much larger than she had thought. After a while though, she saw something gleam sharply in the sunlight through a network of trees; she gradually wound her way towards it like a magpie to a shiny bead.

In fact, when she arrived, a real magpie was stood before her. He looked quite well-groomed, his feathers shiny and neatly tucked into place. He turned his head sideways to get a better look at Kari; he was wearing a smart black jacket and a pair of 'cool' sunglasses.

"Hello," Kari said at last, politely.  
"Haave you come to purchaase?" The magpie croaked.  
"What?"  
The magpie jerked his head sideways towards a ceramic pot, bearing arms and a face, outside his house. As he did so, it span rapidly a stared towards him.  
"Purchaase from the House of Glaass," the magpie repeated. "Aall business is fully welcome."  
Something in Kari's mind clicked. As she showed her 'Amnesia' card to the magpie, she spoke again uncertainly.  
"That's a Spyroid!"  
"Thaat is aa Gyroid," the magpie corrected her. "You haave aamnesiaa?"  
"Yes. But I know that my name's Kari," she nodded. "It even says so on the card."  
"So you aare new here, Kaari?"  
"Yes, but I'm staying with someone called Cat. He's very good to me."  
"Caat is that funny little feline who jogs aall over Rothorn aall daay, plaaying with plaants aand fish aand things, isn't he?"  
"Um... yes... Don't you like him?" Kari asked, noting that the town was named 'Rothorn' but not having any sudden floods of memory return to her.  
"He is fine, but he doesn't purchaase my waares," the magpie said pointedly. For the sake of politeness, Kari addressed the Gyroid.

Then she noticed the house.

It was made of an opaque crystal - it gleamed too brightly in the sunlight. Through it, Kari could just about make out furniture - but that was all made of glass. Curtains cut off a corner of the room that was presumably a bedroom or bathroom; a crystal ladder lead up to a hatch in the ceiling. The roof was made of heavy red crystal, but beneath were heavy wooden planks; so the attic space at least was private.

"It's all glass!" She cried.  
"Yes, this is the House of Glaass," the magpie nodded. "I aam the glaass expert for miles aaround. I maade aall the windows in aall the towns for three hundred miles, aand aall the fish taanks."  
"That's _incredible_!"  
"Thaank you. Aare you going to purchaase aanything?"  
"I only have 200 bells... sorry."  
"So you caan buy aa glaass figurine!" The magpie declared brightly. "Or perhaaps this pretty flute when you have saaved 2000 Bells?"  
"N- no thank you," Kari stammered.  
"Aalaas aand aalaack," the magpie muttered. Then he perked up again. "But you aare coming baack once you haave saaved more Bells?"  
"Yes, probably."  
"Good. My naame is Siaacroh."  
"Siaacroh?"  
"No, Siaacroh."  
"Oh - um, 'Siacroh'?"  
"Yes, exaactly." The magpie shook his feathers into place again. "There is Nook's Craanny over thaat waay. Why not get aa job and staart saaving? Then you caan buy lots of pretty glaass things."  
"All right. Thanks..." Kari bowed politely then hurried away.

'Nooks Craanny' was owned by a fat, greasy raccoon wearing absolutely nothing but a grimy grey apron. Kari shuddered.  
"Welcome, welcome to my Cranny!" The racoon cried happily. "How I can help you today, hm?"  
"Do you... have any jobs available?" Kari asked awkwardly.  
"Hmm! Jobs? Part- or full-time?"  
"Full? But with one day off or something?"  
"Well, my beloved shop closes over the weekends - I merely forgot to lock my door on this wondrous Sunday," Nook explained cheerfully. "Yes, you're hired! But I have no work for you today, except for you to take this!"  
Kari took the dress reluctantly. It was grey too and bore a leaf logo. She grimaced unhappily.  
"Hmm, you don't like the colours?" Nook asked. "Grey was the cheapest option because it's a mix-mash of whatever dyes are left over!"  
"Right..."  
"I cannot help but notice that you are wearing... well... BOY'S clothes. Are you not a girl?"  
"Oh! Yes, but I had to borrow this, because-"  
"Well why not change into your new dress? Then everyone will know you aren't a boy! Hmm? And it will advertise my precious, gorgeous little Cranny for all to see!"  
"Oh... well... I can't get changed right HERE..."  
"No? I suppose you cannot," Nook agreed, with some reluctance. "Ah, but I suppose since you are new here, you are thinking 'why does this shop close on weekends? How foolish! How thoughtless!', are you not?"  
"Not really-"  
"Well, that is because this is a small town! We have a deal of unusual residents here and most of them have come to seek peace and quiet. Thus it was MY most superb idea to close down on weekends and make the town far more tranquil! Even that other silly little shop, 'Mabels & Labels' or whatever it is, has taken up the idea!"  
"Oh, reall-"  
"Yes! And of course the spending boom on Mondays more than makes up for two days' closure, hmm?"  
"Well, probabl-"  
"Now run along, run along! I was merely sweeping up shop before returning to my home - which ISN'T this shop. I have a house all of my own, you understand!"  
"Of cour-"  
"Not that it would be wrong in any way for me to live in the shop attic, hmm?"  
"N-"  
"So off you pop! I cannot close up shop whilst you remain in here, hm? No, I cannot! And I want to enjoy my peaceful weekend as much as the next mammal! So off you run, there we are!!"

It took the rest of the day, after such an onslaught, to return safely to Cat's house. He was already there, drinking a tin cup of hot tea. He grinned and handed one to Kari.  
"Didya have fun?" He asked, sweeping some of the clutter - papers, string, books, an odd sock, old plates, a bunch of dried herbs - on the table aside to make room for her mug.  
"Yes, it was... interesting," Kari said, flopping her new dress onto the table. "And I got a job at Nook's Cranny. Is that raccoon always so weird?"  
"Yup. He's an oddball. But most animals in Rothorn are!" Cat nodded happily.  
"Like Siacroh?"  
"Oh! You met him, huh?"  
"Yes... he said he made all of the windows and fish tanks for 300 miles around. Is it true?"  
"Yup."  
"Wow."  
"Everyone in town's got something like that going on," Cat shrugged. "It's weird - it just seems to attract, well, oddballs. Like Nook and Siacroh and... me."  
"So am I an oddball?" Kari asked teasingly.  
"Oh, sure!" Cat nodded enthusiastically, playing along. "You're the oddest of 'em all!"  
"Good!" Kari said fiercely.

As she lay in bed that night, she couldn't help feeling that maybe this town WAS odd, but it was also very friendly. She'd felt welcomed by everyone, even abrupt Siacroh and bizarre Nook... but especially by her new housemate and 'BFF' - as they had laughingly discussed over dinner - Cat.  
She hadn't even had time to think about her old life, the one she couldn't remember. Maybe if she'd forgotten it, it wasn't as good as this one...  
...or - as she fell asleep, she chillingly realised - maybe it was better. And maybe, just maybe, there would come a day when she didn't remember the life she was leading NOW either...

But luckily for her new peaceful lifestyle, she wouldn't remember that when she woke up the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hiya, Cat," Kari said brightly, trying to banish her yawns with pretend energy.  
"Hiya, Kari!" He replied, with genuine energy. "Your dress is all dried out now. Why don't'cha wear that?"  
"I think I have to wear this... it's labelled the 'Store Uniform'."  
"That's a shame. It's really ugly."  
"HEY!"  
"I didn't mean _you_! That outfit could make anybody look bad, y'know??"  
"For your sake, I hope that's what you meant..."  
"I'm off today," Cat continued cheerfully. "I've got a coupla Koi to release into the river."  
"Koi? Aren't they worth a lot?" Kari asked, craning to take a look. Cat was wearing a special bag; it was like a big mesh cage but made to fit bug or fish cages exactly. There were 5 tanks in it, and each tank held a largish Koi fish.  
"Yup, that's why they're so rare. They're gettin' fished outta our rivers. But I had a breeding programme, and I'm releasing these fish to start the repopulation!"  
"Good luck," Kari said, smiling encouragingly.  
"Good luck to you too," Cat replied mischievously. "Have fun with _Nooky-doll_ today, huh?"  
"I'll give you Nooky-doll!!" Kari yelled after him, hurling her - previously - neatly folded dress at his retreating back.

"Welcome! You are right on time, hm?" Nook cried; Kari got the impression he would have preferred her to be early.  
"Morning..." She replied. The shop was dark and dingy and depressing. "What should I do now?"  
"Hmm, throw these out for me, yes?" Nook said, handing her a basket of saplings and flowers. "They are not selling! No, not at all! And with the onset of a cold and snowy December ahead of us, no one shall purchase them."  
"But that's harsh! Can't we plant them around town?"  
"Not inside store hours, hmm, young Kari!"  
"Then I'll do it _later_," Kari snapped. Then; "Actually, Mr. Nook - why don't we plant them outside the shop?"  
"Hmmmmm? That would be a waste of time!"  
"But people like environmentally friendly businesses nowadays, don't they? And these will make the shop look good too..."  
"Hmmm... yes? They would? They would! Indeed!" Nook put his hands on his hips proudly. "An excellent idea, hmm! Off you go, put my latest plan into action, yes?"  
"Yes, sir!" Kari replied loudly. Even if she wasn't getting credit, she was glad the plants weren't going to waste. Of course, it was cold and windy and Kari didn't know much (or, more accurately, remember much) about gardening. It took her half an hour, and when she went back inside, Nook scolded her for taking so long.

But the next task was worse still.

"Hmm, well, yes - one more chance, perhaps, yes?" Nook said sternly.  
"Thank you, Mr. Nook..." She replied grudgingly.  
"Yes, yes. Well - I have a little... _subterfudge_ underfoot..."  
"A lit... a what, sorry?"  
"Subterfudge, my dear Kari! Subterfudge!"  
"What is _that_? Do you mean 'subterfuge'?"  
"A manoevre! A sneaky plan! Diversionary tactics! Hmm!" Nook cried, deeply distressed. "_Subterfudge_, my poor ignorant lackey! Subterfudge!"  
"No, it's -" Kari gave up. "All right, Mr. Nook... what is it?"  
"That sneaky little weasel - or rather, hmm, _fox_, yes? Ho ho! Well, he has been causing rather troublesome troubles for myself and this perfectly admirable little town. And the residents, poor things, are losing faith in the retail industry! Hmm!"  
"How awful," Kari muttered.  
"Yes! Yes! Precisely! Truly! On the head, Kari, you have addressed the issue face-to-face, mano et mano!"  
"Erm..."  
"His name is Redd, dear Kari, you understand? Redd! Such a foolish abbreviation!"  
"Huh?"  
"It is clear! Hmm? Even a fool could - ah, young Kari. Does this make you the fool, perhaps?"  
"No!"  
"Well, well. It is clear and certain that -!! Four letters in his name, young Kari, no? It is evident, 100 so! And two of the letters are precisely and undeniably _the same_, are they not??"  
"Well... yes..."  
"SO! Is this not incourgably similar to the sparkling visage - or rather, name - that I myself bear?? 'Nook'! 'Redd'! The resemblance is striking, is it not?!"  
"Actually... it's not at all..."  
"But he charges too _little_, young Kari! Hmm! 200 Bells for a Fine Painting? Suspicious! Suspicious, dear Kari!"  
"...**HUH?**" Kari gawped. "You mean... just because he charges less than you... it's 'making the residents suffer'?!"  
"No, no! Just my little joke! No, he charges far too much whilst offering items that I, a small and therefore legitimate businessman, cannot obtain. Hmm?"  
"Well... what's the subterfuge then?" Kari asked wearily. If everything took this long, the day would drag on forever, and the word count of today's chapter would be too high...

"Welcome, cousin! Welcome to my den of wonder!" Redd cried. "Sure as my eye cannot see, I got some bargains for you and me!"  
"Erm..."  
"Welcome, I said! Can't you see how wonderful the bargains are? Take a look around, why don't'cha? Yup! Take a big ol' look!"  
"Er... thanks," Kari mumbled. As Nook had instructed, she was recording the conversation on a hidden tape machine. A sign outside - that she had been told to put up - told onlookers that the tent was _"closed, s0 go to NOOKSS' CARNNY for all of youre todays' needs'!"_  
"Well? Well, cousin? See something you like?!"  
"No... still browsing, thanks..."  
"Okey-dokey, Cuz! Anything you want, Cuzzy, you just holler!"  
"All right. Yeah."  
Suddenly, a newcomer burst into the tent. It was a gopher, or a weasel, or a ferret... or something.  
"**BUSTIN' MY CHOPS**!" It screamed. "You never told me the shop was closed today!"  
"Whaaat? Lyle, ol' buddy ol' pal, you wanna have a mental breakdown do it _away_ from the customers!" Redd replied, feigning shock.  
"Your shop?! Closed! Today!" Lyle insisted. "BUSTIN' MY CHOPS HERE!!"  
"No, nothing I want! I'll leave now!" Kari said anxiously, escaping the tent before anyone could stop her.  
"Dangit, Lyle! See what you did?!"  
"Your shop! Closed!" Lyle screeched. "My back? Bent! Aching! I set it up! Today! This morning! BUSTED MY CHOPS!"  
"What?!"  
"Closed! Sign outside!" Lyle wailed. Redd ran out to take a look.  
"Hey, what th-?! _I_ didn't set this up! It musta been Nook!!"  
"Bustin' my chops," Lyle said sadly, poking his head through the tent flaps. "You? An idiot. Lyle can tell."

The day was a blur after that. Customers liked the new look of the shop, they liked Nook's 'little prank', the shop needed cleaning and tidying and restocking... she was so busy with tills and brooms and rubbers gloves that she didn't notice who any of the customers were.

She returned home, having been promised a wonderful pay slip on Friday, and dropped exhaustedly into bed. She was certain she had another looong day ahead of her tomorrow...

When Cat returned home that night, he grinned, threw a blanket over his guest, and went to bed as quietly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hmm, considering how small my shop is, it is remarkable that I can afford to keep an employee!"  
"Yes, Mr. Nook."  
"It must be a sign of my remarkable managerial skills. Hmm? Ho ho!"  
"Yes, Mr. Nook. Undoubtably."  
"Yes, yes! That scoundrel was quite unamused by your little games yesterday, hmm, Kari?"  
"Redd, Mr. Nook? Yes. Very unamused."  
"Hmm! Ho ho! I could listen to this tape _all day_!"  
"Mr. Nook... so far that's all you _have_ done. And I don't know how to retile a roof."  
"Shush, shush! How will you learn if you do not attempt?!"  
"This isn't one of those things..."  
"Certainly it is! Now, do you have enough nails?"  
"... Yes, Mr. Nook. Plenty."  
"Good! Much so!" Nook cried. "Carry on!"

When Kari had arrived at the shop that morning, she had been presented with a ladder, a bucket of nails and tiles, a hammer, and a pair of swimming goggles for 'eye protection, hm?'. Now she was spreadeagled uncomfortably on the roof, replacing cheap tiles with other cheap tiles.

"Hullo-lo-lo-lo-lo up thar!" Someone bellowed from below. Kari physically jumped and almost fell off the roof.  
"I be lookin fer a night's kip, so I be! Can ye instruct whereas t' find such a t'ing?" The stranger roared. Kari turned to take a look.  
A Kappa stood before her; he was bold, rugged, gleaming, muscular, smoking a pipe and bearing a brightly coloured fish, in a bowl, strapped to his shoulder.  
"Well, young lady?"  
"Um... er... there's no hotels round here..." Kari said uncertainly, taken aback by the bizarreness of the newcomer.  
"Nar! I be searchin' for me houseboat!!"  
"You... huh? Is it in this town...?"  
"Aye! It be moored in the lake, so it be, on'y I cannot seem t'remember whereabouts that place resides!!!"  
"For but a small fee, I can inform you! Ho ho!" Nook yelled from inside the shop. With a great deal of effort he skidded out to the front. "Welcome, Captain, to my humble shop! It's been too long since you last graced these delicate doors, hmm?"  
"Aye? Nay," Captain replied. "I be deliberately avoidin' you, so I be. But this be a serious situation and requires some give and take, so it do."  
"But can I not interest you in medicine or such?" Nook insisted. "I do not simply sell clothes! Oh, no! Ho ho ho!"  
"Arrr! Look here, Nook - you tells me whar my ship is or I'll tear them tiles from your roof, so help me-!!"  
"Hmmm!! But my young helper has only just replaced them!" Nook said, stroking his chin.  
"I'm not done..." Kari called down nervously. She was ignored.  
"That be what caught me eye," Captain replied, grinning. "Ye landed a prize fish thar, Nook. How did a filthy fat landlubber like yeself manage such a t'ing?"  
"I have a wage!" Kari cried down to the odd kappa; he didn't look up. She raised her voice desperately. "I'm not in a _relationship_ with him!"  
"I object to such tags." Nook protested. "I am not filthy! Hmm! Nor am I fat!"  
"Yes you are," Kari muttered very quietly, trying not to be overheard.  
"Har har!!" Captain roared. "Ye be a fine young t'ing! D'ye know whar me ship be?"  
"Did she say I was was fat?" Nook asked indignantly.  
"Nar, nar. She said that ye were delightfully slim an' slender, so she did, an' I respect a lady what holds her heads and opinons high; even if they be hopelessly incorrect!"  
"I don't know, sir. I'm sorry."  
"Arr, why don't ye scuttle on home? I'll tile that roof for ye!"  
"Really?!"  
"But! I have further jobs for you!" Nook protested as Kari eagerly scrambled down.  
"Nar ye don't, old man," Captain said, slapping Kari's shoulder heartily. "She be sufferin' of the amnesiac disease! She's t'get some rest today, so she is!"  
"Amnesia?" Nook repeated. "That is no excuse! Hm! As long as she does not forget to breathe she can work for me - ho ho! _Yes, indeed she can!_"  
"How did you know?"  
"I were talkin' to Siacroh earlier. He be explainin' t'me. Arr, he be a fine judge o'character and he seemed t'like ye! So you go home. _I_ will do yer tasks fer today only!"  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Aye! Now go home!!"

Kari left the two animals squabbling as she rushed home. Cat smiled as she arrived.  
"You're just in time," he said. "You can help me clean!"  
"You weren't going to clean at all."  
"No. But I will now you're here," Cat replied, pulling up his sleeves. "Aren't you working today?"  
"I got sent home early. Someone called 'Captain' took over for me..."  
"He's a nice guy."  
"Yeah!"

They scrubbed, watered, fed bugs and fish, swept, polished, tidied... at the end of the day the house sparkled. But it was already really late.

"Good night, Cat. I've got more work tomorrow so I have to-"  
"You like it here, don't you, Kari?"  
"Yes... everyone's so kind. Over the weekend I'd like to take a look around town."  
"But if you get too comfy you might not get your memories back," Cat called as she disappeared into her room. "Kari - hey!!"  
"Night!" Kari yelled back, bolting her door firmly.

She lay awake for some time that night. She didn't know why she'd run away - it was true. Didn't she _want_ to remember? What if she had friends and family waiting for her return?  
But no matter how she rationalised it, she didn't want to know. She was glad that she ran from Cat. She was glad to leave the truth. She dreaded the morning, when Cat might tell her again...

She drifted uneasily into sleep, dreaming that she was tossed on stormy seas as she tried to reshingle the roof of her boat. Nook stood on a buoy not far away, sometimes out of sight but always laughing madly - 'ho ho ho ho ho' - as he waved a tape recorder. And the tape recorder boomed, in Cat's voice:

**"You are just afraid of the truth... as you should be. When you remember your past you will be alone again and you will run; then you will forget it all again. How many times have you made these same mistakes? How many times will you make them anew? FOOL! Flee from the past! Think not of the future! Live only for the present, or you will want to forget once more...!!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one might be a little STRANGE. I don't know, the end doesn't seem very well-written… hmm…**

**Chapter 5**

Kari had avoided Cat as best she could for the last little while. She'd worked overtime, gone on long walks, and even spent a lot of unnecessary time browsing in Siacroh's shop. She needn't have bothered - he tactfully avoided the subject in their few conversations.

It was a crisp Saturday morning. The waves rolled onto the beach softly, and the trees rustled and whispered behind her. She sat on the sand idly digging pebbles out of the beach.

"Psst! Young miss! Can I ask for a favour?" Someone hissed behind her. Kari jumped and turned around hastily; a bizarre creature stood before her.  
He was pink and speckled with darker pink spots. Six or so tentacles branched from the side of his head; he wore a tacky yellow suit and green revolving bowtie.

"Yes?" Kari asked warily, ready to tell him she had no money - it was true. Nook had conviently 'forgotten' to pay her yesterday.  
"My name is Doctor Shrunk! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He declared, grasping Kari's hand firmly and shaking it.  
"Well... what can I do for you, Doctor?"  
"You seem down. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Okay..."  
"Why is that? Do you have stunts in your emotional growth, perhaps?!"  
"... I don't _think_ so... I haven't really, you know, considered it. It's not that anyway."  
"Ah, I see. Yes, otherwise you would seem bland rather than sad and thoughtful," Dr Shrunk nodded solemnly. "Well then! May I ask you something further?"  
"Go for it, why don't you?"  
"May I counsel you?!" He asked eagerly. Kari stared at him. "You see, I'm a psychiatrist! But I need to practice my techniques... or they'll grow _rusty_!"  
He stared at her eagerly, waiting for a response.  
"Oh... what? Sorry? Was that a joke?"  
"Hmm... er, well, I was once a comedian, but I had to give it up. That's why I must succeed here, or I may lapse into bouts of depression brought on by lack of confidence and self-esteem!!"  
"Oh. Right. That's why you want to practice on me?"  
"Yes! Well then..." He sat down in the sand, his goofy happy expression replaced by a sombre one. "...All things mentioned here are strictly confidential. Even if you're a murderer, or something, I promise I won't tell. ...You aren't a murderer, are you?"  
"...No. I'm not."  
"Phew! Good! That's a relief!" He beamed, slapping his hands on his folded knees. Then the smile faded again. "So... what's troubling you?"  
"I suffer from amnesia and washed up on this beach about a week ago. I live with someone called Cat now, and he's kind to me. I have a job and I've met a lot of great peop... animals. But my forgotten past is overshadowing everything... and. Um."  
Dr. Shrunk nodded encouragingly.  
"Well... Cat said the other day that if I didn't focus on remembering stuff, I might not ever remember it. But then I ran away from him - because I didn't like hearing him say that. Then I had a dream that said I totally shouldn't look back because I'd regret it, and run away, and have to forget all over again."  
"... I see. A tough case."  
"Yeah... I don't suppose you know what to do? Hypnotherapy maybe?"  
"What? I'm not a hypnotherapist! None of that cultivatery stuff!"  
"Cultivatery isn't even a real word, and it has nothing to do with hypnotherapy!"  
"It doesn't matter. We all make mistakes," Shrunk said, suddenly serious again. "But - are you happy not to know? _Really_ happy? You're not wondering about your past because you don't like what you have now? It's all just simple curiousity?"  
"Er... I suppose it is!"  
"Well then, why should you have to remember? People all want to be happy. That's all there is in life; the ultimate goal. If you're happy now, why seek the past? Especially if you think it might be traumatic or saddening!"  
"But what if it's better than this life?"  
"Then you would be forced to choose between lives - a compromising position indeed. Is there a law that says you must do your best to remember things you forget?"  
"Well... no! There isn't!"  
"So if you don't want to - don't! It's your choice to make, not anyone else's! If it makes you unhappy, well, it's not compulsory! ...It is simple."  
"Yeah... yeah...! It IS simple!!" Kari cried joyously. "Thank you so much, Doctor!"  
"Heh heh! No big deal! Now then..."  
"So this is your favour - a therapy session?"  
"Oh! No. I was wondering if you had some Bells to spare? I tried a comedy improvisation at the Roost last night, and got rather... well... uh, tipsy, when it failed. I spent rather a lot, you see... and then, in my addled state, some fox tricked me into giving him all of my money! So I haven't eaten anything today. At all. And I'd like some Bells."  
"Sorry. My boss hasn't paid me since I started," Kari replied. She fished her 200 Bells out of her pockets - she hadn't spent them yet and Cat hadn't asked for rent. "You can have this, I guess. I don't know what good it'll do though!"  
"Ah! No, no. This is excellent! Thank you!"  
"No, Doctor. Thank you for helping me."

Kari got up and scampered home merrily. She couldn't wait to tell Cat what she'd learned, and then they could chat as friends and it'd all be normal again! She'd accepted her new lifestyle - she could live it and enjoy it. Maybe she'd even get her own house...?

"Cat!" She called brightly, seeing him standing at his gate. He turned, his face grim.  
A stranger was standing behind Cat so Kari hadn't seem him. He looked tired and cold; not temperature-wise. Just icy cold and distant. When he saw Kari, recognition flicked across his face and his eyes gleamed frostily.

Kari's feet ground slowly to a halt. Something about this human was... not good...

"Hello, Kari," he said, beginning to walk towards her. "My name is Hal. We haven't met for a long while... not since you left your best friend for dead and ran away in Olshin Town."  
"Olshin... what? What are you saying...?" Kari asked, suddenly frightened.  
"This boy is from your old town, Kari," Cat said tersely. "He said... he's come to tell you what happened. To bring on your amnesia. He says... you left your very best friend and protector as good as dead."

Kari looked at Hal. She knew him; she knew she did.  
She stepped back once.  
"Don't be silly, Kari," Hal said. "Come and talk to me."  
She stepped back again. She didn't like this...  
"Kari?" Cat asked, his voice tense and wary.

_"Kari?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I - I'm terribly sorry, but I don't remember you!" Kari burst out.  
"Of course not. You suffer from amnesia, Kari."  
"No! I don't know you. I've never known you!" She insisted.  
"Don't be silly."  
"He knew your name, Kari - that counts for something, doesn't it?" Cat said. He sounded cold and distant; Kari felt that way too.

_...best friend and protector left for dead..._ No wonder Cat was worried. That sounded just like him. What if she did it again?  
Could it be true? No. No way. She'd never do that.  
But she couldn't remember anything.  
It _wasn't_ true... it couldn't be...  
But then again - what if it was?

If she'd done such a terrible thing, why was she here, messing about and being stupid? Shouldn't she live alone on some forsaken mountain somewhere and stop inflicting herself upon others?

"How did you find Kari?" Cat was saying. Hal smiled icily.  
"I followed her. I bought a boat and chased her across the seas, stopping at every town and making my enquiries," Hal explained. "Eventually, a kangaroo living at the seashore told me that a girl suffering from memory loss had arrived in this town... it was easy after that."  
"Yeah, that would be Cherrie," Cat said, feigning polite bemusedness. "She's a gossip."  
"I'm sure," Hal said. He obviously wasn't interested in anything Cat had to say.

"What happened?" Kari asked at last. Hal glared at her with a smile playing across his face like lightning.  
"Are you sure you want the tale to be told in front of your little friend?"  
"Cat isn't a _little friend_!" Kari said waspishly.  
"Ah, my mistake. He's just your landlord. Is that right, Mister Cat?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. ...Yes. I guess so."  
Kari stared at Cat, shocked. Was he denying their friendship...? She couldn't blame him, but still - she didn't want this cold boy, Hal, to be her only companion for the rest of her life!  
But no doubt it was what she deserved.  
"Very well. I shall relate your tale, Kari."

_"The name of the town was Shoship. It was a town by the sea, but it was very built up. Apartments and houses had sprung up everywhere. Then you and I arrived in it, Kari.  
You have always suffered from amnesia. I was assigned to you, as your carer; I am, in fact, your cousin. I spent most of my time chasing you when you wandered away. You might say my spirit was dulled by the constant panic, then calm, then panic again. I could never settle.  
When we arrived, we were exhausted with not a Bell to our names. We wandered the streets all night, eventually giving up and sleeping under a tree.  
In the morning, we were awoken by a friendly voice - it belonged to Sen, a kindly hen who lived in a large house and had rooms to spare."_

"S... sen..." Kari whispered. The name struck something deep inside her; it was a familiar name. It made her feel warm and cold at once.  
"Yes," Hal nodded. "Is it coming back to you a little?"  
"No!" Kari said fiercely. "Just the name - that's all!!"  
Hal shrugged and resumed his story.

_"So we went to live with Sen. In exchange for helping her keep her home clean and tidy, and to tend her garden, we were allowed to stay. You got a job in a cake shop - you paid rent while I stayed home, keeping an eye on things. Sen ran her own delivery business and was usually out until very late.  
But one day, Sen had some free time. She decided to go and visit you at your place of work. Your memory was a little hazy that day - and I wasn't there to keep you calm. You weren't sure about anything. So when Sen came to visit you, you freaked out and made her leave.  
Sen was distressed and wanted to come find me so I could sort you out. But her visit had sent you over the top and you blundered away... as you usually did after a case of amnesia. When we found this out, we came to find you.  
We ended up splitting up to search more efficiently - it was Sen who found you. You'd accidentally wandered into a dangerous area, controlled by a gang of dogs who called themselves 'The Ferals'. I won't go into all of the gory details, but you were in trouble - Sen stepped in. And she got hurt... badly."_

Kari shook her head in disbelief.  
"Have you ever noticed a scar right here, Kari?" Hal asked, tapping his wrist. Kari glanced down at it - she'd never thought about it before, really. "You got off lightly with that. That's all I'll say."  
"Shut up," Kari said weakly.

_"You suddenly remembered. You realised what had happened and seriously went ballistic - you had a panic attack. I arrived and saw the Ferals off, expecting you to take care of Sen. She was unconcious on the ground - when I came back, I thought you'd be holding her and reassuring her. Getting help. Panicking - anything. But I never expected you to run away.  
I got help, assuming you were trying to but not wanting to risk it. It's just as well - the animals who were at the port reported you hiring a small rowboat and disappearing out to sea before you could be stopped. I only found out three days later when Sen had woken up.  
She was hurt badly, and she was so, so devasted that you had run away. She was heart-broken. I stayed in town for a while, helping her to recover, and then began my search for you.  
I chased you over several towns; in each one you committed some betrayal. With your memories of each trip washed away every time, and only recovered when you betrayed someone's trust, you kept on going.  
I had to stop you before you did it again, in this town - to Cat. Your trusted friend and guardian. You would end up striking him, telling his secrets to the world, breaking promises, mooching off him... it went on and on."_

"You can't stay here, Kari. Pack your things. We'll go, again. We'll end the chain of misery here," Hal said calmly. He turned to Cat. "I'm glad to have arrived in time, and I'm sorry that you might miss her. But this is for the best."  
Kari turned numbly to look at Cat. He didn't look back - he shrugged silently.  
"Whatever," he muttered. Then he walked through his garden and disappeared into his house, snapping the door firmly shut behind him.

"Cat...!" Kari called anxiously - Hal grabbed her arm.  
"Don't bother, Kari. Every second you're with someone who trusts you, it's more likely that you'll hurt them."  
Kari pulled her arm away tearfully.  
"I've already hurt him," she said softly. "I've hurt him more than enough. I don't know what I did to deserve my time here, but I'm grateful..."  
"Don't get sentimental. It isn't becoming of one with such vicious character," Hal said coldly. "Let's go."

So they went. They went up to the town gate, and Kari couldn't help wondering what Nook would do when she didn't arrive for work the next day.  
She thought about Siacroh and the Kappa in the lake... about all the animals she hadn't met.  
She thought how close she had been to hurting Cat, and how great their friendship had been.  
Then they were through the town gate, Copper saluting smartly...

... and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Whenever Kari tried to ask questions or look back, Hal would steer her onwards or trudge in stony silence. She could only guess that they had been walking for a few hours.

"Hal," she tried again. There was no reply.  
"Be quiet, Kari. I don't want to talk to you."  
"So why did you chase me all the way here? Why not just let me mess myself up?"  
"It wouldn't just be _you_ though, Kari, would it?"  
"... No... But... if you're so angry, I don't get why you went to so much effort."

There were a few moments of silence, and then he suddenly wheeled to face her angrily. His eyes blazed with fury and hate.

"You stupid...! You still haven't remembered, have you? You can't remember Sen, or how good she was to us! If you remembered, you'd _care_ - a doctor once told me you only refused to remember because your sub-concious didn't like the memories," Hal spat. "I'm so sick of this! Kari, what you did is unacceptable. Sen is going to be stuck in bed for most of the rest of her life because she's so weak! Her business has gone down the drain and she only gets to keep her home because her friends are paying for it! _You have no idea how much it hurts her to be so helpless_!!"

Kari stepped back, reeling and speechless.

"I'm going to take you back to Shoship and shut you in that spare room for the rest of your life," he snarled. "It's what you deserve, and maybe then you'll stop hurting people - and maybe _I_ can start living too!"  
"No!" Kari yelled, backing away. "I won't...! I won't let you do that!"  
"It's no more than what you deserve!!"  
"N-no - I'll just live alone in the forests! I won't bug anyone, and then I won't forget any longer... and you can all live normally, without me!"  
"But I want more than that," Hal growled. "I want you to be punished. Now come with _me!_!

He grabbed Kari's wrist; she cried out and tried to pull away.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"  
"You'll just run away again! I won't let go of you!!"  
"But I found happiness down there! I found a happy, perfect life with friends and a job - maybe I wouldn't have messed it all up! Maybe it's just your arrival that kept making me hurt people!!" Kari cried desperately. "I was glad to know them, and they were glad to know me. I want to go back!"  
"But Cat will tell them what happened. Who will want you back then?" Hal snapped. "Don't be so ridiculous."  
"I don't care! I don't care if they don't want to see me -!"

Hal growled and raised his fist, ready to punch -

**"HEY!!"** Someone yelled. They both turned.

Cat stood on the horizon, but like never before. He was magnificent, bold and brave, his fur almost glowing blue; he wasn't wearing shoes or a pack, but an ordinary shirt down to his knees. He looked angry and his tail swept the ground.

"What do _you_ want?" Hal demanded. "I'm doing you a favour, remember?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but let her go!" Cat shouted. Even his voice sounded different.  
"Cat - I don't believe it! You came back for me...?!"  
"Myoh? I'm not 'Cat'. I'm 'Rover'!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Hal released Kari's wrist viciously. It was true - the cat wasn't Cat. He just bore a remarkable resemblance.

"But I overheard what you were saying, and I think I've figured out what's going on," Rover continued. "Whatever bad things have happened in the past, they should be forgiven. Everyone deserves another chance... even _you_, 'Hal'."  
"Don't lecture me!" Hal snapped. "You can do what you want with her. For now! I won't let her hurt others freely for much longer - you hear me? And when you know what she's done, you'll reject her just like everyone else!"  
"I don't believe so," Rover replied, his tail twitching. "Now - 'Kari', you come on over here. I'll take you back to Rothorn..."  
"No... it's not where I belong!"  
"Well, that's not what you said a minute ago. But I'll take you away from this guy, anyways..."

"I don't care! I'm not letting this go - it's just temporary!" Hal yelled.  
"Whatever you say, tough guy," Rover replied coldly. "Let's go."

Hal stalked away angrily; Kari hesitated, then took the offered paw from Rover.

"Thank you," she said softly. "But... if you knew what I..."  
"Oh, I don't care what you've done. Let bygones be bygones, I always say!" Rover laughed cheerily. "C'mon, we can stay with Cat in Rothorn. I'll talk to him."  
"You... know him?" Kari asked, her surprise overcoming her reluctance to inflict herself upon Cat again.  
"Sure! I'm his older brother!" Rover grinned. "Now - let's go!"

As she was half-led half-dragged back down the hill to Rothorn, almost three miles away, Kari couldn't help realising with a dull thud in the pit of her stomach that Cat hadn't come to her rescue, and hadn't been intending to... she had relied on the kindness of a complete stranger who didn't know her misdeeds instead.

Her new friendship was lying in tatters already...


End file.
